Tsunami Ōtsutsuki
Tsunami Ōtsutsuki( 大筒木一族 サスケ, Ōtsutsuki Tsunami)is a powerful shinobi,known for being a part of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and a shinobi who has obtained Doragon Kaen Mode which is what he has been training for his whole life. Known as the Great Wave(グレートウェーブ Great Wave) , Tsunami has got his name for ending his extraordinary battles by washing out the scenes with a tsunami wave. That is how he got his original name ,being born on a beach , and Fenikkusu Megami decided to name him after the strong waves of the world, and his father Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Having a little of his mothers looks , and his father powers ,Tsunami was was born with powers of his father due to his fathers powers being a dominant gene . Tsunami was able to conquer the Dragren mode by the force in 5 years by his father , starting at 4 years of age , and ending at age 9. Tsunami is mainly a fire nature in his Dragren mode ,but in normal zone he is a water, and a earth nature. Even though he hates using chakra for fighting, he feels a burning adrenaline that makes him want to fight making him a total hypocrite. Tsunami is a immortal being so he is around 400 years in his mothers race ,but in the human world he is only 17. Background As a child Tsunami was always isolated from his three brothers , since he was the youngest, and his father had thought it be best if he devote his time into training more then his brothers. His mother demanded him to learn the Dragren Kaen technique, so he never really had a social life since he studied and trained as a child. His mom was very caring towards him since he was not motherly , and fatherly related to his brothers his mom kept him close. She did ruthless things that he had think was fair, and until age nine he hadn't experienced any troubles in his life. Due two the clans fighting in war he couldn't interfere due to his moms rules. So she made sure by creating a dimension in the sky so he would have no connections to the outside world. This left his brothers to having freedom , and him living on years of jealousy. In the sky Tsunami had learned plenty of things of the world his mother created. He learned how to create creatures out of of thin air. Destroying the law of matter. He also created new jutsu like Earth Release: Earth Total Creation which he used to create him a model of earth to visually see how much fun his brothers had , and he didn't , later leading him to gain jealousy over his older brothers. He soon realized he needed to take advantage of his time , and train to get stronger than his lacking brothers. He started training every hour of the day until he was able to create a portal to leave the sky realm. Even though he had the abilities to escape the realm , he decided to stay to practice in all his nature release, and Taijutsu which he had high abilities in. He was calculated for his battles , but amped to show off to his brothers. More than ever, he felt that he was worthy to challenge his parents . So he trained to learn extra Kekkei Tota to use on both of his parents. He first thought of waiting a 1,000 years to eat a budding fruit. He soon created his own versions of people with wood release. As he turned nine he was ready to fight , he stored lots and lots of anger which he thought was the best thing to do to have a purpose. This anger later turned into a hatred which created a form that looks like a Susanoo . Its more humanoid ,and his body is way more protected than any other. Which is more of an Avatar. As he escaped the realm he had fought his brothers three on one , and lost with dignity. He knew, and his brothers knew , that one on one they could of lost ,but with the three using combos he had a little of a chance. This led him to not fighting his parents. Abilities Taijutsu Tsunami fighting skills are more short-ranged , and are pretty proficient. They seem to be very consistent ,and like a hidden lotus they can attack on and on without using a lot of chakra. Also without having to be incapacitated or in any harms way. Known to being called Quick Fist(クイック拳 ,Quick Fist) due to having quick hands,and calculated decisions on where he is attacking. He is also known to being called a walking eight gates(8門,Eight Gates), since he has prowess in specialized forms and dances. Even without form he is strong in strength , and can recklessly destroy things without trying very hard.